Larga vida al Punk
by Girlfriend-thefenix
Summary: Lemon yaoi. Ikki x Hyoga. Esta novatada me fue pedida en un foro de miarroba. La primera fue la corta, la que publiqué y me dieron por válida. La segunda es la misma, pero alargada y con un personaje algo raro XD. Personajes en banda Punk Muajaja Besotes.
1. Novatada

Bueno, esta historia salió de una novatada que tenía que hacer. Pero en mis loqueras entendí mal y pues sí me salió algo largo el fic. Se suponía que era sencillo, pero me quebré la cabeza. **T.T**

A los que ya han leído "Amada por Griego" sólo les puedo decir una cosa. Me gusta el yaoi. No se espanten, pues aunque estoy jovencita sé qué leo. Mi pareja favorita es Ikki x Hyoga, pero también emparejo a varios personajes aquí. Por favor, si eres homofóbico (a), no leas esto. Contiene lemon.

También publicaré cómo quedó mi novatada, pues la compuse ya que Papi OdA me dijo que era sencilla. Pero no me quise quedar con las ganas, así que terminé el fic y pues sólo varía con la novata en la canción y en cierto aspecto de la trama.

Espero que les guste. Besos.

Namarië!

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**Este texto contiene altas contenido de sexualidad así como contenido yaoi para adultos.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada (menos OdA Punk), y se recomienda acompañar la lectura con la canción "Original Prankster" de The Offspring. **

**NO me hago responsable de los efectos secundarios que pueda ocasionar este texto, como ligero babeo, reacciones físicas de carácter antropomórfico y otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar aquí. Quedan advertidos.**

_El texto contiene palabras altisonantes, así como canciones. En la canción, la letra cursiva es de Hyoga, la subrayada de Ikki el Fénix, la negrita de Máscara Mortal y Shura, y la mayúscula de Kanon. Disfruten._

:-/…………………………………………

El espejo siempre me mostraba algo que no quería ver. Siempre. Mostraba mi reflejo… a MÍ. ¿Por qué querría seguir viviendo si odiaba lo que el espejo me mostraba? Ante eso, sólo me quedaba una opción. Y esa, se encontraba a dos pasos de mí. Al final del barranco donde estoy parada, admirando el último atardecer de mi vida.

Cerré los ojos al sentir el frescor de la tarde, que acariciaba mi rostro mientras se escuchaba el cantar del río debajo de mí. El agua pronto me llevaría y limpiaría mis impurezas.

Caminé hasta llegar a la orilla. Mis pies descalzos podían sentir claramente el borde del barranco. Hasta creo que están felices pues, acarician la tierra seca, dejando caer una que otra piedrecilla en el agua.

¡Plop!

Así sonará también mi cuerpo al caer. ¿O no? Tendré que averiguarlo.

No. No suena así. Suena infinitamente peor. Y duele. ¿No era lo que yo quería? ¿Qué el dolor purgara mis faltas? Tal vez.

Ahora no puedo regresar el tiempo. Mi muerte se acerca. Siento como entra dolorosamente por mi nariz y boca, llenando mis pulmones. No sé nadar. ¿Qué haré? Nada.

Voy a morir.

¡Adiós mundo cruel! Ya… nunca te veré.

:-/……………………………….

Me duele el pecho.

Un momento. ¿Todavía siento? ¿Acaso la muerte me jugó una mala pasada? ¿Hay dolor?

Abrí mis ojos y… ¡que hermoso cielo! Está lleno de estrellas.

Ahora el dolor me invade y lloro en silencio. Levanté un brazo y descubrí que sólo una manta cubre mi cuerpo carente de ropa. Consigo vislumbrarla cerca del fuego, del otro lado de la fogata. Trabajosamente me siento y entorno mis ojos, tratando de ver en la fría noche. Todavía viva.

Era su culpa. De nuevo me había salvado. Ese imbécil que no me dejaba en paz, que me cuidaba y velaba por mi seguridad. ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Ingenuo! Cree que por salvar mi cuerpo, tendrá mi alma.

-Sé que estás ahí Saga.- dije todavía llorando. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Una silueta se acercó a la escasa luz que despedía la fogata, revelando a un hombre de cabello largo y mirada algo triste y cansada. Pero aun así pudo sonreírme.

-Hola. No te cansas de intentarlo ¿verdad?

-No. Seguiré intentando hasta que de resultado.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y yo lo odié más por eso. ¿Se burlaba de mí?

-Pues yo te seguiré rescatando bonita, aunque te lances de un avión, yo estaré ahí para salvarte.

-Serás idiota. Yo no quiero tu lástima. Mejor vete a retozar con tus amantes. ¿Ya te cansaste de los hombres y ahora vienes por una simple mujer?

Me levanté como pude del suelo. Pero mis piernas aun temblaban y mi cabeza daba vueltas, así que fui a dar al suelo de nuevo. No me importó. No soportaba la mirada de aquel hombre tan necio.

-Déjame demostrarte que la vida vale más de lo que tú crees. Que hay cosas que valen la pena, cosas que puedes disfrutar.

-Tonterías. Mi vida no tiene tales cosas.

-Tu vida es aburrida. Con colores negro y gris. Además creo que soy la única persona que no siente lástima por ti.

-Felicidades.- dije sarcásticamente, levantándome del suelo y caminando lentamente. No me interesaba.

-¿Piensas seguir intentando morirte? Sabes que te salvaré quieras o no. Dame una semana para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Me detuve. Era cierto. Él no me dejaría morir en paz… tal vez no era mala idea. Si aceptaba, quizás Saga prometía no salvarme de nuevo. Y obtendría mi tan deseada muerte. El parecía notarlo, pues se acercó a mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Te crees mucho, eh? Tienes esta noche, sino, iré con Julián Solo.

La expresión de Saga cambió completamente y sujetó mi brazo, apretándolo con fuerza, haciéndome daño. Más sin embargo, no me quejé y miré a esos furiosos ojos azules.

-No te atreverás.

Sonreí. –No me subestimes Saga.

El joven me soltó con brusquedad y señaló mi ropa.

-Vístete. A dónde te pienso llevar no permiten entrar así.- dijo mirando descaradamente mi cuerpo, envuelto por la manta. Mis formas femeninas resaltaban claramente a través de ella..

-Entonces vete.

Saga asintió y se escondió en la sombras. Cuando me estaba vistiendo, escuché leves ruidos. Es lo bueno de tener un oído muy sensible.

Maldito pervertido.

:-/………………………………………………………………

-¿A dónde me llevarás? –le pregunté mientras viajábamos por carretera. La noche nos cubría con su suave manto, haciendo difícil la visión, a pesar que los faros de la camioneta estaban con sus luces más altas.

-Paciencia. Primero tengo que hablar con unos amigos para ver si nos pueden apartar lugares.- Lo miré incrédula ¿Acaso…?

-¡No me digas que me llevarás con tus amigos los raros!

Saga me lanzó una mirada divertida.

-No son raros. Sólo se visten de forma diferente. Por si no lo sabías, se llama moda _Punk_.

-¿Desperdiciarás el tiempo que te di para llevarme a ver cómo se drogan y tienen sexo?

-Tal vez eso te ayude a ser menos aburrida. Ver por primera vez el sexo de cerca, no es tan malo.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y lo miré fulminante.

-Púdrete.

Saga se limitó a seguir conduciendo con una odiosa cara de felicidad.

:-/…………………………………………….

Al fin llegamos a la ciudad. Saga detuvo la camioneta y aprovechando la recepción telefónica, sacó su móvil. Marcó varios números y se alejó de mí.

-¿Hola? Sí, soy yo. Necesito pedirte un favor Mu. ¿Podrías conseguir un lugar más? Sí…

Saga escuchó con atención y después sonrió.

-Gracias. Voy para allá. No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo.- El peliazul cerró el móvil y se subió de nuevo al vehículo.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos?- pregunté de mal humor.

-A vestirnos como es debido.

Me llevó a un pequeño local de ropa. Entramos y miré las filas ordenadas de esas prendas tan extravagantes.

-Ni pienses que me pondré eso Saga.- dije señalando a un conjunto negro que consistía en una cortísima falda, top, botas de tacón de 20 cm y varios accesorios como guantes y una vara de conducta.

-Tranquila, eso no lo usarás hoy.

-Vete a la…

-¡SAGA! ¡TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE! –una figura de pelo azul celeste cubrió mi vista y se abalanzó hacia Saga, abrazándolo por la cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, levanté una ceja y miré a Saga divertida. Él señaló con la mano a tan extraño personaje.

-Te presento a mi amigo, Afrodita. La tienda es suya, vengo de vez en cuando.

¿Amigo? Miré detenidamente el rostro de la mujer y casi me voy de espaldas al darme cuenta que era un hombre. Era muy bello.

-Hola chica, gusto en conocerte. Saguita precioso, ¿irás al concierto de mi Masky?

-¿Concierto? –pregunté confundida. Pero Saga me ignoró y siguió platicando con Afrodita, quien me miraba de reojo.

-Claro Afrodita, por eso estamos aquí. Necesito que ella luzca como uno de nosotros.

-Vaya, va en serio. Entonces será un placer ayudarles.

-Gracias Afro.

-De nada. Han venido con la persona indicada pues por estos rumbos, soy el mejor.- dijo el joven haciendo a un lado su sedosa cabellera y colocándose una fragante rosa en la oreja.

:-/…………………………………………………………………..

Miré mi tan odiado reflejo. Wow. Que cambio.

Mi ropa había sido quemada y ahora traía un pantalón medio rasgado a la cadera, un minúsculo top, un corto chaleco de cuero y varios accesorios, como argollas, cadenas, collar de púas y varios otros que ni sabía su nombre.

Maldito Saga, cómo lo odio. ¿Qué le importa mi vida? Lo único que quiero es morir, para que deje de causar lástima. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Estúpido entrometido que hacía que me vistiera así. Parezco otra persona… tal vez y esa era yo… ¡No! ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?

-Te ves bien. A eso me refería con verte menos aburrida.- me sobresalté y observé con cuidado a Saga, con la ceja enmarcada. Vestía pantalones grises y un saco sin mangas, dejando al descubierto su musculatura. Traía varios piercing y otro collar negro de púas. Afrodita le acompañaba y me sorprendí de cuánto podía llegar a cambiar. Sus pantalones eran negros y ajustados y tenía una camisa gris sin mangas y en su cuello una cinta negra, que tenía bordada una rosa roja. Se veían impactantes e irreconocibles.

-Déjame en paz. ¿Sabes que el tiempo está pasando? Te faltan pocas horas.

-Lo sé. Vámonos.

Salimos y subimos en su camioneta, con rumbo al norte. Iba tranquila, mirando por la ventana al igual que Saga. En cambio, Afro no dejaba de hablar de un tal Máscara Mortal, y de que era su primer concierto…

-¿Concierto?- volví a preguntar. Antes que Saga respondiera, Dita contestó muy feliz, gesticulando graciosamente mientras con la otra mano conducía.

-Pasa que mi novio, junto a Ikki, Hyoga, Shura y Kanon, formaron una banda. Lucharon bastante para conseguir el permiso de tocar en el concierto, pues el lugar es sólo para cantantes "normales", no como nosotros. Pero cual fuera la sorpresa de esos imbéciles discriminadores, cuando se enteraron que las entradas se vendieron en una semana. Era lógico, pues el grupo es conocido en nuestros círculos. Mu tuvo que hacer malabares para conseguir el boleto que ocuparás tú, querida.

-Yo… pues… gracias.- dije ruborizada. No podía ser grosera con alguien tan amable. No tuve otra opción, más que disculparme. ¡Mierda! ¡Yo nunca me disculpo!

Al fin divisamos la larga fila de vehículos, que esperaban impacientes el poder entrar al estacionamiento del lugar. ¡Estaba repleto! Nunca entraríamos. Pero noté que Afro doblaba a la izquierda y se metía en otro camino, el que sólo utilizan las personas importantes, relacionadas con el espectáculo.

Un guardia nos impidió el paso, pero bastó que viera el rostro de Dita para que se sonrojara y nos dejara en paz. Sonreí y cuando el joven estacionó la camioneta, le susurré a Saga.

-Vaya que tiene encantos.

Ahora el peliazul fue quien levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Punky haciendo cumplidos? Vaya, sabía yo que éste era tu lugar.

-¿Punky?

-¿No te puedo decir así? Es el diminutivo de Punk. Créeme, tu cabello rosa habla por sí solo.

-Fue idea de Dita.

Saga soltó una carcajada.

-Lo sé. Vamos, no quiero quedar fuera. Afro es poco tolerante tratándose de su Masky.

Alcanzamos a Dita que ya iba varios metros delante de nosotros y al fin entramos. Me sorprendí del lujo del lugar y comprendí el por qué les dio tanto trabajo poder tocar ahí. De pronto me sentí cómoda, a pesar que las personas que encontrábamos en el camino vestían igual de raro que nosotros. Unos tenían peinados psicodélicos y mohicanos, y las jóvenes, los cabellos de punta. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? ¿Hasta dónde había llegado? No lo sabía, pero me sentía bien. Afro nos condujo a un pequeño cuarto, a donde entró apresuradamente.

-¡Masky! ¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? –rugió Afro, lanzándose de lleno a un hombre moreno, de cabellos cortos. El joven tenía una mirada fría y malévola, pero al ver a Dita, sonrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Hola mi _amore_. No te preocupes, estoy bien. El que necesita ayuda es Kanon. Ahora que Shun no está, es más difícil controlarlos.

-¿Se volvieron a pelear?

El italiano asintió con la cabeza. –Sí. Pero eso ya no es asunto mío. Hola Saga.

-Hola Máscara. ¿No se cansan verdad?

-No. Son tan tercos como tú.- el moreno me observó con esa mirada capaz de atravesar paredes. Era muy atractivo. Su piel bronceada resaltaba su físico, que estaba en todo su esplendor con esas ropas que traía. –Tú debes ser la loca suicida.

Me sonrojé pero no bajé la cabeza. -¿Nos conocemos?

-No. Pero Saga nos ha hablado de ti y tus estúpidos intentos. Eres una tonta al querer morir, teniendo tantas cosas importantes en esta vida.- me dijo con frialdad. Después atrajo más al peliceleste hacia sí y le acarició el rostro. -Ven Dita, necesito mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué es, amor? ¡Dime! Soy muy curioso.

-Nada. Ven y te lo mostraré.

La pareja se despidió y se perdió de vista. Yo estaba muy enojada, así que enfrenté a Saga apretando mis puños para no soltarle un buen golpe.

-¿Qué has hablado de mí? ¿Qué no te basta la gente que me tiene lástima y quieres formar un club? ¿Qué pretendes? –le espeté casi gritando. Él no me respondió. Permanecía impasible, sin moverse. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando me hacía eso! -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

De repente detrás de mí se escuchó una exclamación vehemente. Giré sobre mis talones y vi al famoso hermano gemelo de Saga, Kanon.

-¡Por Dios no! ¡Otra pelea! ¿Acaso la gente no se cansa de discutir? ¡Es el colmo!- dijo el Gemelo Menor, mientras se sobaba las sienes. Tras de sí apareció un rubio de cabellos largos y mirada angelical.

-Tranquilo cariño, es la presión del ambiente.

-¡Primero Ikki y luego esta mujer! ¿Qué no puede haber un momento de silencio en este lugar?

El rubio comenzó a reír y abrazó a Kanon por la cintura. Esa táctica resultó para calmarlo un poco.

-Entonces escogiste la carrera equivocada, amor.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Shaka.

-Estoy para ti Kanon.- dijo Shaka sonriendo. –Más vale que nos demos prisa antes de que llegue el Jefe. Le saldrán canas verdes si no nos encuentra listos.

-Naaaaaa… ya tiene canas verdes. Su cabello es verde, no le pasará nada.

-Pero a Dohko sí.- susurró Shaka y Kanon suspiró derrotado.

Yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Al fin tanta gente me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada.

-¡No me digan que aquí también están peleando!- dijo un castaño que entró junto a un hombre de cabello negro. El primero vestía menos llamativo que el otro, pero aun así lucía bien.

-Parece que sí. –dijo el de cabello negro. Usaba el mismo tono de pantalón que Kanon y tenía un acento extranjero. La pareja venía tomada de la mano y parecía estar divirtiéndose a lo grande.

-Así como lo oyen, sólo a ellos se les ocurre pelear en el gran día. No tienen remedio. ¿No nos presentarás? –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y mirándome. Saga asintió.

-Kanon, Shaka, Aioros, Shura, ella es Punky. Una amiga.

-Vaya, al fin te conocemos. Bienvenida a los nuestros.

-Punky, espero que sobrevivas a nuestro mundo.

Tenía apretado los puños. Yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar, no soy amiga de nadie. Mi mundo no existe. No sé por que rayos piensan que me quedaré con ellos si apenas me conocen. Mi lengua viperina iba a decir algo, pero una serie de gritos amortiguados llegó hasta los oídos de los presentes. De repente, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mientras que 4 personas entraban airadas en la habitación.

-¡Dejen de pelear por el amor de Dios! ¡Ya están grandecitos para éstas estupideces!

-¡Shion tiene razón! Compórtense, falta una hora para que empiecen a tocar ¡y aun no se ponen de acuerdo!

-No es mi culpa. ¡El estúpido ruso es quien empieza todo!

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te fumaste Ikki? ¿Quién fue el que le pegó a Isaac? ¿Quién fue el que le rompió la nariz?

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Hyoga? ¿Le pegaste al hijo de uno de los patrocinadores? –preguntó Kanon enfurecido.

-¡Ese idiota estaba besando a la fuerza al puñetero Pato! ¡Me deberían agradecer por salvar su pálido culo!- dijo el moreno mirando resentido hacia el joven rubio.

-Es cierto que me estaba besando a la fuerza, pero me podía defender solo. ¡No tenías por que golpearlo! ¡Camus está furioso! ¡Dice que nos retirará los fondos! ¡FELICIDADES IKKI! ¡SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SALIR CON TUS PENDEJADAS!

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Hyoga, Shion? ¿Camus retirará los fondos? –preguntó Shura muy serio. Aioros le sostenía la mano con fuerza, impidiendo que se fuera en contra de Ikki. Por si acaso.

-Sí. Milo llamó esta mañana para decírmelo. Camus está muy enojado y sólo pone una condición para volver con nosotros. Quiere que Hyoga se vaya a vivir con Isaac mañana mismo.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron al unísono todos. Observé con algo de pena a los muchachos. De seguro no tendrían otra solución. Era verdaderamente difícil conseguir a alguien que patrocinara una banda y más a una pop Punk. Ikki estaba encolerizado y estoy segura que no era el único.

-¿Qué dice Mu y Aldebarán?

-Pues que no seguirán patrocinando a menos que sean tres. Si no conseguimos otro que financie la banda, estaremos perdidos.- Dohko guardó silencio, cavilando en la posibilidades para solucionar aquel lío. Me sentí confundida y triste. ¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuando era tan compasiva?

-¿Qué pasará si la banda se disuelve? –pregunté con el tono más neutro que pude. Podía sentir el dolor, la desesperación de ellos… ¿qué tanta importancia tenía esa banda?

-Moriremos. Saori no podrá contener a Apolo y él nos borrará del mapa. Y a comparación de ti muchachita, queremos seguir en esta infesta vida un poco más.

Me quedé sin palabras. Bajé la cabeza sintiéndome avergonzada y Saga lo notó.

-Bien Hyoga, ¿estás dispuesto a…?

-¡POR NINGÚN MOTIVO! ¡ME VALE MADRE LO QUE CAMUS DIGA! ¡NO PUEDE VENIR E IMPONER SU VOLUNTAD! –Ikki estaba furioso. Apretaba fuertemente los puños y el sonrojo iba en aumento.

-¡Ahora resulta! ¡Sabes perfectamente que TÚ tienes la culpa! –dijo Hyoga aguantándose el llanto. En verdad no quería ir con Isaac. ¡No quería!

-¡Hyoga! Ikki cometió un error. Yo también lo hubiera golpeado. –dijo Shaka defendiendo al moreno, cuando vio que éste estaba a punto de desplomar su muralla de acero. Una emoción más y estallaría.

-Basta por ahora. Todos. –Shion alzó la voz y todos lo miraron. –Falta poco para tocar y necesitamos un nuevo patrocinador. Debemos tocar al máximo para deslumbrarlos a todos. Tal vez y se haga un milagro. ¡Vamos! ¡Busquen a Máscara! ¡Tenemos toda una noche por luchar!

Los jóvenes salieron de la habitación, dejándonos a Saga y a mí. De hecho, no me di cuenta de nada hasta que el peliazul tocó mi hombro.

-¿Lo harás? –me preguntó y yo miré hacia él.

-No lo creo. Aun no sé…

-Sólo óyelos. Es lo único que te pido. –contemplé a Saga y sonreí.

:-/………………………………………………………

El escenario estaba listo, es decir, el "Partenón" estaba listo. ¡Era una copia casi exacta! La gente empujaba detrás de mí, pues me encontraba en la primera hilera, inmediatamente frente del escenario. El griterío era ensordecedor. El ambiente caldeado era casi tangible y el calor también. La luz se apagó, dejando en penumbra por unos minutos, mientras la gente no dejaba de entusiasmarse.

El humo inundó el escenario y mi corazón se contraía de emoción. Me sentía más ligera, con ganas de gritar y sentir vibrar la música en mi interior. Empezó el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica, atrevida y adictiva, mientras que las luces iluminaron a 5 hombres, todos ellos con un pantalón ajustado y gafas fashion. El calor iba en aumento. Podía verlo y sentirlo. Ahora… comienza la función.

YOU CAN DO IT

Until the break of dawn  


_**Life life**   
_Cannot go by the letter_   
_

_**Time time**   
_Prozac can make it better_   
_

_**Noise noise**   
_Any kind will do  
Can you feel it slip away  
When it's all on you

_**Crime crime**   
_Rockin' like Janet Reno_   
_

_**Time time**   
_Eighteen and life in Chino_   
_

_**Freud Freud**   
_All along it's true  
Well you'll see there comes a day  
Catches up to you_  
_

Knock down the walls_ **­ it's alive in you**  
_

Knock down the place_ ­ **you're alone it's true**  
_

Knock down the world_ **­ ****it's alive in you**  
_

You gotta keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna  


_Bust out on it - ORIGINAL PRANKSTER  
_

_Break out yeah- ORIGINAL YEAH   
_

_Bust out on it - ORIGINAL PRANKSTER   
_

_You never stop now, stop now  
_

_That's what the main man say._  
  


Ikki tocaba la guitarra con una pasión que embelesaba. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban muy bien torneados ya que llevaba un chaleco de cuero sin mangas, dejando ver su delicioso torso y el ligero sudor que hacia que brillara. Había cantado muy bien, mientras Hyoga tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. Ahora esa su turno y miraba al rubio con sus ojos penetrantes ojos azules… exclusivamente a él.

Hyoga se sonrojó ligeramente, pero se concentró en cantar. Kanon tocaba la batería y los demás el bajo, junto con demás maravillosos instrumentos que hacían retumbar el suelo. El cabello rubio de Hyoga se pegaba al rostro y la ajustada lickra negra le hacía justicia, pues el sudor la hacía pegarse como una segunda piel. Era completamente exquisito y cantaba con una sexy voz, que haría derretir a cualquiera. ¡Mierda! Me tiemblan las piernas de emoción.

YOU CAN DO IT

_You know it smells like shit  
_

_**Goddamn **  
Tag team the double header  
_

_**Son of Sam**   
Fire always makes it better   
_

_**Navigate **  
With style and aplomb  
Cause wherever you're at  
That¹s the tip you's on _

**Lies, lies**   
Says he's down in the Bahamas   


_**Tries tries**   
Bangin' little hoochie mamas   
_

_**No way**   
None of this is true  
Well he'll see there comes a day  
When the joke's on you yeah_

Knock down the place_ ­ **you're alone it's true**  
_

Knock down the world_ **­ ****it's alive in you  
**_

You gotta keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna  


_Bust out on it - ORIGINAL PRANKSTER  
_

_Break out yeah - ORIGINAL YEAH   
_

_Bust out on it - ORIGINAL PRANKSTER   
_

_You never stop now, stop now  
_

_That's what the main man say._

Ikki y Hyoga se pegaron de espaldas, cada quien tocando la guitarra eléctrica. Sus dedos se deslizaban con soltura y ambos sonreían, frotándose sugestivamente.

HEY! YOU CAN DO IT

_Dime dime   
_So good to see ya_   
Nine nine  
_Don't want to be ya_  
__Dime dime  
_So good to see ya_  
Nine nine  
_Don't want to be ya_   
_

_Crime crime   
_Fine sensimilla

_Crime crime   
_Fine sensimilla

_Crime crime   
_Fine sensimilla

Well you'll see there comes a day  
Catches up to you  


Knock down the walls_ **­ it's alive in you **  
_

Knock down the place_ **­ ****you're alone it's true**  
_

Knock down the world_ **­ ****it's alive in you  
**_

You gotta keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna  


_Bust out on it - ORIGINAL PRANKSTER  
_

_Break out yeah - ORIGINAL YEAH   
_

_Bust out on it - ORIGINAL PRANKSTER   
_

_You never stop now, stop now _

_stop now, stop now,  
_

_That's what the main man say..._

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y el público bramó de alegría. Los extasiados cuerpos respiraban agitados y se miraban unos a otros en gesto de aprobación. Hyoga le regaló una sonrisa a Ikki, y estoy segura que la siguiente canción que tocaron, iba dirigida hacia el moreno… Phoenix Ikki.

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando el sonido de la última canción resonó estruendosamente en el "Partenón", fue el fin. El concierto había terminado. Esperamos que la gente se fuera poco a poco, pues el alboroto era total. Mis piernas seguían temblando y tuve que sostenerme de Saga para no caer.

-¿Ya ves Punky que eres una de nosotros? –me dijo sonriendo y aprovechó para tomarme de la cintura y abrazarme. Me quedé paralizada… él nunca había hecho eso.

-Cállate. Es el ruido, no estoy acostumbrada.- dije sin mucha convicción, aceptando el contacto. Estaba muy débil y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Saga era el único que podría ayudarme a tranquilizarme, así que permanecimos así, abrazados.

-¿Será cierto? Algo me dice que has cambiado de opinión. ¿Los ayudarás? –dijo Saga, separándose lo suficiente para mirarme a la cara. Acarició mi mejilla y sentí ardor allá dónde él tocaba.

-Creo que sí… yo… Acepto. Patrocinaré la banda. Aunque no me gusta el sonido, pero tus amigos no se merecen lo que les pasó. Ikki no se veía muy contento.

-Era obvio. El hombre está que se muere por el rubio. Pero está tan loco que no lo acepta, se limita a molestarlo y a agredirlo.

-Me di cuenta. Ahora estarán enojados y creo que…

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡SAGA! ¡YA SABÍA YO QUE HABÍA ALGO RARO EN ESTO! –el grito provenía del escenario. Alzamos la cabeza y vimos a un Afrodita muy sonriente y con cara radiante. Lo acompañaba Máscara e Ikki, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Noté que en la mano izquierda del peliceleste, llevaba un enorme anillo de diamantes y en la otra un vaso de unicel. Miré curiosa su dedo anular y me sonreí. El solitario brillaba a la par de las restantes luces de la escenografía.

-Hola Afrodita. ¿Dónde está Shion?

-Pues está con Hyoga en el backstage. Les llevé batidos de chocolote para la tensión. Según sé, han decidido hacer lo posible para mantener esta banda, por lo tanto el Pato se irá a Nueva York, dónde lo espera Isaac.

Miré a Ikki, que tenía la cara congestionada de ira. Sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas y nos dio la espalda. Saga actuó con rapidez. Era lógico que Hyoga se iría inmediatamente y si no hacían algo pronto, no podrían comunicarse con él hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Tengo noticias. Hemos encontrado un patrocinador.

-¿Qué has dicho Saga? ¡No inventes! ¿En serio? –Afrodita abrazó fuertemente a Máscara, agitando peligrosamente el batido, amenazando con manchar al moreno. Pero el italiano sólo se sonrojó ligeramente y comenzó a acariciar el sedoso y fragante cabello del chico. Ikki se apresuró a voltear y miró a Saga casi con desesperación.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices? ¿Hay un patrocinador? –dijo con voz ronca. Saga asintió y sentí que era mi turno. Me encontraba mucho mejor y hasta le sonreí.

-Tiene razón. Esta noche me he convencido de que su banda debe seguir. Yo… yo los patrocinaré. Mi compañía estará encantada.

Afrodita dio otro grito de emoción y arrastró a Máscara hacia el escenario, dónde desaparecieron tras bambalinas. Ikki seguía inmóvil, mirándome. ¿Era agradecimiento? ¿Acaso mi sucia vida serviría al fin para algo? No lo sabía, pero reaccioné antes que el moreno.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Tienes que alcanzar a Hyoga! ¡Vete!

El chico parpadeó y asintió. Salió como un bólido, esperanzado de que consiguiera detener al estúpido Pato. Suspiré y me volví a recargar en Saga.

-Me siento extraña. Tal vez y sea la estridente música de tus amigos. Milagro que no me sangraron los oídos. –Saga echó a reir y me miró a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. Eso me asustó. Saga era alegre a su manera, pero ésta sonrisa era diferente… era auténtica.

-No te hagas preciosa. Sé que gustó… que sientes que perteneces aquí. A mi lado.- al escuchar eso quedé en shock y la ira se acumuló en mi interior así que me aparté bruscamente de él y lo miré llena de enfado.

-Vete al demonio Saga. Tú no me conoces. Además ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso piensas de que ya me has GANADO? ¿QUÉ ME TIENES EN TUS REDES? ¡PÚDRETE! ¡ESPERO QUE TE VAYAS MUCHO AL CARAJO! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Entonces salí corriendo y Saga no pudo detenerme, pues me perdí entre la multitud. Mi cabeza daba más vueltas que nunca así que no me detuve hasta llegar al edificio principal. Miré hacia atrás y divisé el enorme escenario y su parte trasera ¿Ahora dónde iría? A hablar con Shion, si tenía suerte la noticia no se habría propagado mucho y podría retroceder en mi decisión. No Patrocinaría a nadie. Yo no era débil, yo no debía sentir amor. Yo no debía sentir NADA. ¡NADA!

Corrí de nuevo sobre mis pasos. Así despistaría a Saga pues él de seguro me buscaría en el edificio. Entré por la puerta que estaba a la vista y subí varias escaleras. Tal vez Shion seguía ahí, debía estarlo. Su deber era quedarse en el escenario hasta que todo estuviera en orden. Me detuve agitada, tocándome el pecho pues el flato comenzaba a hacer de las suyas. Maldije y me dirigí hacia el backstage, que estaba a oscuras.

Casi me caigo de espaldas a escuchar la potente voz de Ikki, quien discutía a todo volumen con otra persona. Me acerqué más y me fijé que las dichosas escaleras me dejaban medio escondida. Podía ver con mucha claridad.

-¡Tienes suerte que esa mujer haya decidido patrocinar! Si no fuera por ella, ahora estarías riéndote de mí.

-¿Qué pendejadas dices Pato? ¡Eres un maldito arrogante! Ya me disculpé y aun sigues con eso.

-¿De qué sirve que te disculpes si lo vuelves a hacer? ¡Eres el peor amigo que he tenido en mi vida! ¡PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES CAUSARME PROBLEMAS!

-No sigas Pato. Yo nunca dije que quería ser tu amigo.- el silencio fue exasperante. Hyoga se había quedado sin palabras y unas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. Miraba dolido a Ikki y le dio la espalda.

-Bien. Ya veo por qué te comportabas de esa forma. Me odias entonces ¿eh? Así que por eso me haces la vida imposible, me insultas y golpeas a mis amigos. Puedes irte a la mier… ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? –gritó Hyoga, pues Ikki lo abrazó por detrás, lamiendo su cuello y tocando sus muslos.

-Eres un Pato estúpido. Te dije que yo NO quería ser tu amigo por que…- hizo una pausa para voltearlo para quedar cara a cara. Secó las lágrimas de Hyoga con el dorso de su mano y jugó con sus cabellos, admirando la hermosura del rubio. Suspiró.

-¿Por qué, Ikki? ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amigo? –dijo Hyoga, con cierta esperanza en su voz.

-Por que… te quiero Pato. Y ser un amigo no es suficiente para mí. Te quiero para mí solito, quiero su cuerpo y tu alma… todo tú. Simplemente por eso.

Hyoga sollozó y se aferró fuertemente de Ikki. Con voz casi inaudible dijo: -Yo también te quiero. Pensé que este sueño no haría realidad.

Se besaron. Primero suavemente, como si temieran que no fuera real. Después entre suspiros, se abrazaron más y no pude saber quien desprendía más amor de los dos.

Me sentí mal. Ahora no podía hacer nada… no podría negarme a ayudarlos. Se amaban. Maldita sea, ¿por qué la vida no me dio algo así? ¿Por qué…?

Un gritito me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Cuando vi de qué se trataba, sentí un súbito calor en mis mejillas, pero aun así, seguí mirando. Parece ser que esto había subido de tono:

Ikki tenía a Hyoga acorralado en un rincón y lo besaba fogosamente, mientras que una mano traviesa jugaba dentro del pantalón del rubio. Hyoga tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano estaba en el hombro del moreno, mientras que la otra sostenía un gran vaso de unicel, dónde se suponía que estaba el batido de chocolate que le había dado Afrodita.

-Ikki… ahhh… nos pueden ver… -dijo Hyoga separándose ligeramente de Ikki y apretando la espalda del moreno, mientras liberaba un escandaloso gemido.

-Cállate pato. Este no es un buen momento para hablar. Además ¿de que te preocupas? Por ti seremos escuchados a 5 km a la redonda.- susurró Ikki, mientras le desabrochaba apresuradamente el pantalón, bajándolo hasta las pantorrillas del rubio. El moreno rugió de placer y apenas pudo susurrar: –Estás caliente patito. Te quiero y serás mío.

Sonrió con maldad al ver el miembro despierto de su amante e inmediatamente, puso toda su atención hacia aquel pedazo de carne, engulléndolo y saboreándolo.

-Ahhhh… Ikki, auhmmm…- vi que Hyoga se aferraba más al cabello del peliazul, arqueando la espalda ante el contacto con su intimidad. Los balbuceos del rubio no tenían fin y el vaso del batido estaba siendo apretado con fuerza. El líquido casi se derrama por el suelo.

-Ikki… me corro… ¡ahhhh…! –Hyoga soltó tal gemido de placer que sentí un tremendo escalofrío en mis brazos, pero aun así, no era capaz de moverme.

-Eres delicioso patito. Me encanta saborearte.- dijo Ikki cuando su boca dejó libre el inerte falo y se levantó para besar aquellos apetitosos labios rojos del rubio. Hyoga le abrazó temblando todavía y le respondió el beso suavemente.

-Estuvo genial Ikki. Gracias…-le respondió Hyoga, juntando su frente con la de Ikki, mientras que éste jugaba con su trasero.

-De nada ruso, pero ni creas que tu culito se salvará por más tiempo. Serás mío esta noche… no aguanto más ¿lo sientes?-dijo Ikki en un susurro, llevando las manos del ruso a su potente erección. Ahora fue Hyoga quien sonrió con malicia y ni lento ni perezoso, liberó aquel pedazo de carne de las ataduras del pantalón y de la ropa interior, dejándolo erguido y orgulloso.

-Te debo una Ikki. Yo también quiero que sientas placer.

-Con tu sola presencia obtengo placer pato, no espero nada a cambio.

-¿A no? ¿Y si te digo que tengo una idea? –dijo Hyoga mientras pestañeaba e hipnotizaba a Ikki con sus hermosos ojos azules. El mayor sonrió y alzó una ceja intrigado, dejándose hacer.

Hyoga lo acostó en el alfombrado suelo, abriéndole las piernas y arrodillándose entre ellas a la altura adecuada, sosteniendo con malicia el batido y agitándolo ante la cara del Fénix.

-¿Qué piensas hacer pato pervertido?

-Espera y verás.- y tras decir eso bebió un poco del frío batido y sin derramar una sola gota, engulló el enorme miembro de Ikki, causando el estremecimiento del moreno y un rugido de placer.

-Hyoga… -susurró Ikki, y entonces fue cuando Hyoga empezó a saborear el voluptuoso miembro, subiendo y bajando cadenciosamente. El moreno trataba de aferrarse al suelo y varios gemidos, acompañados del nombre del ruso, acabaron con despertar al miembro de Hyoga por lo que tuvo que abrirse un poco más. –Ahhh… Detente Hyoga, me correré y no… quiero.

El rubio paró de torturar a Ikki y el miembro se deslizó por la boca de Hyoga, hasta quedar libre. El menor tragó el batido sin despegar la vista su vista de Ikki y se acercó a él para compartir un beso sabor a chocolate.

Veloz y seguro, Ikki atrapó al ruso en sus brazos y lo acostó en el suelo, quedando él arriba. Entonces empezó a masturbarlo locamente, mientras que Hyoga se retorcía de placer en el suelo y le suplicaba ya por penetrarlo. Ikki levantó ambas piernas de Hyoga y se lamió los dedos, lubricando después la estrecha entrada de su amante, haciendo gemir al Cisne.

-Deja de gemir pato escandaloso.- le dijo con voz ronca y ni tiempo le dio a Hyoga para callarse, pues introdujo su virilidad de una sola vez, ocasionando que los ojos de Hyoga derramaran algunas lágrimas. Pero Ikki comenzó a moverse, masturbándolo y empalándolo salvajemente, llenando completamente al Hyoga.

Los gemidos iban en aumento y los nombres de ambos eran susurrados con vehemencia, mientras que carne era golpeada por carne, en movimientos perfectos, que lograron llevar a ambos a la cima del placer… con locura, corriéndose Ikki dentro de Hyoga y éste en la mano de su amante.

Así quedaron, para luego abrazarse descansando un momento. Con una sonrisa malévola, Ikki tomó en brazos a Hyoga, llevándolo lejos de ahí, fuera de mi vista. Todavía alcancé a ver cómo compartían un beso que unió sus lenguas y sus labios.

Ahí quedé, lívida y temblorosa, ante esa sesión de sexo tan embriagante. Mi cabeza era un mar de pensamientos. ¿Eso que vi fue…? Yo… ¿Eso es lo que podría hacer con mi vida? ¿Podría ser feliz? ¿No valía la pena morir? Algo me decía que no, que antes tenía que hacer algo, que luchar por ello y vencer.

Mi vida era valiosa también… y podía hacer muchas cosas. Mi mente no podía parar, pues no tenía la capacidad para detenerme. Sólo reaccioné cuando unos poderosos brazos me tomaron por la cintura y una divertida voz me habló al oído.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? –me dijo Saga mientras besaba mi cuello. Después de unos segundos de estremecimientos, sólo fui capaz de decir estas palabras incoherentes:

-Larga vida al Punk.


	2. Novatada corregida

He aquí la novatada que publiqué para ver si merecía ser una OdA. Así fue como quedó después de las modificaciones que le hice a la pobre. Gracias por leer.

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**Este texto contiene alto contenido de sexualidad así como contenido yaoi para adultos.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada (menos OdA Punk), y se recomienda acompañar la lectura con la canción "Dance, Dance" de Fall Out Boy.**

**NO me hago responsable de los efectos secundarios que pueda ocasionar este texto, como ligero babeo, reacciones físicas de carácter antropomórfico y otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar aquí. Quedan advertidos.**

_La letra en cursiva es de Hyoga, la subrayada de Ikki el Fénix y la negrita de ambos (cantando juntos). Disfruten._

:-/………………………………………………………

Me costó mucho conseguir boleto. También me costó trabajo robar los pases ganadores de concurso. De esos que se ganan los tontos aficionados por mandar muchas estampitas o suficientes envolturas. En sí no fue nada fácil introducirse entre esa gente tan peculiar, pues tuve que hacer unos cambios en mi aspecto.

Entre el anonimato y el sigilo, pude encontrar un lugar donde no hicieran tantas preguntas del por qué una jovencita querría cambiar su imagen. También encontré transporte y conseguí dinero en efecto, robado por supuesto. Mi vida no es nada fácil.

Ahora entre el gentío, debo soportar el tremendo frío de la noche, pues el minúsculo top que traigo, apenas y cubre mi voluptuoso pecho. El pantalón rasgado y a la cadera no ayuda mucho. Y las pulseras, aretes y collar de púas tampoco. Pero no me quejaré más. Mi misión es ver a los famosos cantantes de pop Punk, Ikki y Hyoga.

Pero los empujones hacen que pierda la paciencia y que golpee a un tipo que se quería pasar de listo. Feh, lo que una mujer tiene que hacer.

Al fin el escenario estaba listo. Es decir, el "Partenón" estaba listo, pues era una perfecta réplica de la fachada de tal lugar. La gente seguía empujando detrás de mí, pues estaba en la primera hilera, inmediatamente frente del escenario. El griterío era ensordecedor. El ambiente caldeado era casi tangible y el calor también. La luz se apagó, dejando en penumbra por unos minutos, mientras la gente no dejaba de entusiasmarse.

El humo inundó el escenario y mi corazón se contraía de emoción. Me sentía más ligera, con ganas de gritar y sentir vibrar la música en mi interior. Empezó el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica, atrevida y adictiva, mientras que las luces iluminaron a 5 hombres, todos ellos con un pantalón ajustado y gafas fashion. Sentí la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, pues no había palabras para tal visión.

El calor iba en aumento. Podía verlo y sentirlo. Shura, Máscara y Kanon también estaban ahí, sudando y desplegando sus habilidades musicales para el deseo de todos. Ahora… comienza la función.

Entonces Ikki comenzó a cantar con voz áspera e irresistible, embriagando uno a uno los sentidos que

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by__

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance this is the way they'd look  
If they knew how misery loved me  
**

into bed with me…

Ahora era Ikki quien tocaba la guitarra con una pasión que embelesaba. El esfuerzo resaltaba las líneas masculinas de su cuerpo y ladeaba la cabeza dejando ver su sexy perfil. Cientos de personas comprobamos que los músculos de sus brazos estaban muy bien torneados, y que se delineaban al tocar el rojo instrumento. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero sin mangas, dejando ver su delicioso torso y el ligero sudor que hacia que brillara. Había cantado muy bien, mientras Hyoga tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. Pero era el turno del cisne para cantar e Ikki miraba al rubio con sus penetrantes ojos azules… exclusivamente a él.

Hyoga se sonrojó ligeramente, pero se concentró en dejar salir su sensual y aterciopelada voz, acariciando el micrófono con una complicidad fascinadora. Kanon tocaba la batería y los demás el bajo, junto con demás instrumentos que hacían retumbar el suelo. El cabello rubio de Hyoga se pegaba al rostro y la ajustada lickra negra le hacía justicia, pues el sudor la hacía pegarse como una segunda piel. Era completamente exquisito y cantaba con una atrayente voz, que haría derretir a cualquiera. ¡Merde! Me tiemblan las piernas de emoción.

_  
You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (with love)

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance this is the way they'd look  
If they knew how misery loved me  
**  
Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (with love)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Ikki y Hyoga se pegaron de espaldas, cada quien tocando la guitarra eléctrica. Sus dedos se deslizaban con soltura y ambos sonreían, frotándose sugestivamente. Se pudo escuchar claramente el suave jadeo y varios hombres y mujeres tuvieron que sujetarse de algo para no caer.

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
_Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance this is the way they'd look_

this is the way they'd look

this is the way they'd look  
**_If they knew how misery loved me_**

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y el público bramó de alegría. Los extasiados cuerpos de los jóvenes, respiraban agitados y se miraban unos a otros con gesto de aprobación. Hyoga le regaló una sonrisa a Ikki, y estoy segura que la siguiente canción que interpretó, iba dirigida hacia el moreno… Ikki el Fénix.

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando terminó el concierto, fui llevada a un pequeño cuarto, algo lejos de ahí, junto con otros jóvenes. Pero sólo nos recibieron Máscara, Shura y Kanon, que muertos de sed, bebían unos deliciosos batidos de chocolate. Se disculparon con nosotros de parte de Ikki y Hyoga, diciendo que estaban arreglando asuntos personales. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Me salí de ahí sin ser notada y entré al edificio principal. Había gente de servicio, pero me escabullí sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Entonces divisé a lo lejos el backstage y me quedé muy quieta. ¿Dónde estarían esos dos? La respuesta me llegó con un ruido metálico y sonidos amortiguados. Eran voces.

Me acerqué más y vislumbré una escena que jamás olvidaría en mi vida: Ikki tenía a Hyoga acorralado en un rincón y lo besaba fogosamente, mientras que una mano traviesa jugaba dentro del pantalón del rubio. Hyoga tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano estaba en el hombro del moreno, mientras que la otra sostenía un gran vaso de unicel, dónde se suponía que estaba el batido de chocolate.

-Ikki… ahhh… nos pueden ver… -dijo Hyoga separándose ligeramente de Ikki y apretando la espalda del moreno, mientras liberaba un escandaloso gemido.

-Cállate pato. Este no es un buen momento para hablar. Además ¿de que te preocupas? Por ti seremos escuchados a 5 km a la redonda.- susurró Ikki, mientras le desabrochaba apresuradamente el pantalón, bajándolo hasta las pantorrillas del rubio. El moreno rugió de placer y apenas pudo susurrar: –Estás caliente pato.

Sonrió con maldad al ver el miembro despierto de su amante e inmediatamente, puso toda su atención hacia aquel pedazo de carne, engulléndolo y saboreándolo.

-Ahhhh… Ikki, auhmmm…- vi que Hyoga se aferraba más al cabello del peliazul, arqueando la espalda ante el contacto con su intimidad. Los balbuceos del rubio no tenían fin y el vaso del batido estaba siendo apretado con fuerza. El líquido casi se derrama por el suelo.

-Ikki… me corro… ¡ahhhh…! –Hyoga soltó tal gemido de placer que sentí un tremendo escalofrío en mis brazos, pero aun así, no era capaz de moverme.

-Eres delicioso patito. Me encanta saborearte.- dijo Ikki cuando su boca dejó libre el inerte falo y se levantó para besar aquellos apetitosos labios rojos del rubio. Hyoga le abrazó temblando todavía y le respondió el beso suavemente.

-Estuvo genial Ikki. Gracias…-le respondió Hyoga, juntando su frente con la de Ikki, mientras que éste jugaba con su trasero.

-De nada ruso, pero ni creas que tu culito se salvará por más tiempo. Serás mío esta noche… no aguanto más ¿lo sientes?-dijo Ikki en un susurro, llevando las manos del ruso a su potente erección. Ahora fue Hyoga quien sonrió con malicia y ni lento ni perezoso, liberó aquel pedazo de carne de las ataduras del pantalón y de la ropa interior, dejándolo erguido y orgulloso.

-Te debo una Ikki. Yo también quiero que sientas placer.

-Con tu sola presencia obtengo placer pato, no espero nada a cambio.

-¿A no? ¿Y si te digo que tengo una idea? –dijo Hyoga mientras pestañeaba e hipnotizaba a Ikki con sus hermosos ojos azules. El mayor sonrió y alzó una ceja intrigado, dejándose hacer.

Hyoga lo acostó en el alfombrado suelo, abriéndole las piernas y arrodillándose entre ellas a la altura adecuada, sosteniendo con malicia el batido y agitándolo ante la cara del Fénix.

-¿Qué piensas hacer pato pervertido?

-Espera y verás.- y tras decir eso bebió un poco del frío batido y sin derramar una sola gota, engulló el enorme miembro de Ikki, causando el estremecimiento del moreno y un rugido de placer.

-Hyoga… -susurró Ikki, y entonces fue cuando Hyoga empezó a saborear el voluptuoso miembro, subiendo y bajando cadenciosamente. El moreno trataba de aferrarse al suelo y varios gemidos, acompañados del nombre del ruso, acabaron con despertar al miembro de Hyoga por lo que tuvo que abrirse un poco más. –Ahhh… Detente Hyoga, me correré y no… quiero.

El rubio paró de torturar a Ikki y el miembro se deslizó por la boca de Hyoga, hasta quedar libre. El menor tragó el batido sin despegar la vista su vista de Ikki y se acercó a él para compartir un beso sabor a chocolate.

Veloz y seguro, Ikki atrapó al ruso en sus brazos y lo acostó en el suelo, quedando él arriba. Entonces empezó a masturbarlo locamente, mientras que Hyoga se retorcía de placer en el suelo y le suplicaba ya por penetrarlo. Ikki levantó ambas piernas de Hyoga y se lamió los dedos, lubricando después la estrecha entrada de su amante, haciendo gemir al Cisne.

-Deja de gemir pato escandaloso.- le dijo con voz ronca y ni tiempo le dio a Hyoga para callarse, pues introdujo su virilidad de una sola vez, ocasionando que los ojos de Hyoga derramaran algunas lágrimas. Pero Ikki comenzó a moverse, masturbándolo y empalándolo salvajemente, llenando completamente al Hyoga.

Los gemidos iban en aumento y los nombres de ambos eran susurrados con vehemencia, mientras que carne era golpeada por carne, en movimientos perfectos, que lograron llevar a ambos a la cima del placer… con locura, corriéndose Ikki dentro de Hyoga y éste en la mano de su amante.

Así quedaron, para luego abrazarse descansando un momento. Con una sonrisa malévola, Ikki tomó en brazos a Hyoga, llevándolo lejos de ahí, fuera de mi vista. Todavía alcancé a ver cómo compartían un beso que unió sus lenguas y sus labios. Ahí quedé, lívida y temblorosa, ante esa sesión de sexo tan embriagante. Después de unos minutos, sólo fui capaz de decir estas palabras incoherentes:

-Larga vida al Punk.


End file.
